We propose to continue, expand, and improve the NIA training program in population and aging in the Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. We request support for 6 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral positions in order to create and sustain a critical mass of trainees and training-related research activity, up from 4 predoctoral arid 1 postdoctoral traineeships in the period 2002-2007. The NIA training program builds on the resources of the Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA), which functions as a research and training unit within the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE). The NIA program benefits from the interdisciplinary integration of research and teaching across the Departments of Sociology, Economics, and Population Health Sciences, as well as the Institute on Aging, the Institute for Research on Poverty, the LaFollette Institute for Public Policy, the School of Human Ecology, and other research centers. The NIA training program has trained and placed excellent and productive pre- and postdoctoral trainees who now contribute substantially to research, training, and public service in the demography of health and aging. We expect trainee activities to focus on issues of health, intergenerational relations, midlife development, and rapid population aging, in which faculty resources and research are especially rich and growing at Madison. The continuing objectives of the program are to recruit, train, and place students with high potential for careers in the social demography of health and aging. To these ends, we propose a combination of disciplinary and cross-disciplinary training with structured research apprenticeships and continuing training seminars in demography, aging and life course research, population health, and research methods. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]